


You're my (Violetta)

by Hollaback1



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollaback1/pseuds/Hollaback1
Summary: Chaeyeon decides to finally confess her love to Sakura during a hot summers evening.





	You're my (Violetta)

The hot summer night clings on to my skin. I’m suddenly aware of Sakura's hand brushing against mine. 

I suck my breath in. ‘here we go’ I think.

I grow a pair and take Sakura’s hand in mine. She turns to look at me, the moon shining on her angelic face. Our eyes meet.

I pull her a little close,

closer, 

closer still, 

until she’s standing right in front of me until our noses are almost touching. I look into her eyes to try and figure out what she’s thinking.  
She gives me a confused look. “What are you doing?” 

She asks with her puppy like eyes. I just about melt just looking at her. Her beauty, her smile, her everything is just about enough to make me run to the mountains and shout my love for her. 

I give Sakura a small smile,  
“Taking initiative “I simply tell her.  
“What?”

In one swift move I take her other and pull her closer, our noses almost touching. I go in for a kiss, stopping just before our lips touch then going for it. 

I immediately feel her soft lips tense up. I step back. 

I look down, “If you want me to apologise I can’t because I absolutely meant it.” 

A silent pause ensues, and I instantly feel an awkward layer settle on us. I look at Sakura to gauge her reaction. She looks stunned, and then after a moment her face sort of relaxes, if you can call it that.  
“What just happened?”  
“I kissed you.” I blush profusely.  
“Yeah but why? Why did you kiss me?”

I smile a small smile, a secret smile, “Because every time I look at you feel my heart just about bursts. Every time I’m around you I forget about the rest of the world and only focus on you. I can’t stop thinking about you and how you make me feel. Believe me I’ve tried.  
I just thought, you know why not, I just have everything to lose.”

Sakura starts to chuckle, then it escalates to a full-on giggle. My confidence wavers.  
“A simple no would suffice.” I let go of her hands and start to walk away.  
“Wait,” She pulls me back to face her, “I didn’t mean to laugh, it was just so corny.”  
I sigh, “I know, but it’s just how I feel, and I can’t help that.”  
Sakura guides my hands to her sides and puts her arms around my neck.  
“It was also the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” 

She leans forwards and kisses me under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically me conveying my feelings for my crush through a fanfic.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
